


[Podfic of] triades

by knight_tracer, lysandyra (pxssnelke), the24thkey, WaterMonkey



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Collaboration, Decapitation, F/F, Magic, Murder Girlfriends, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMonkey/pseuds/WaterMonkey
Summary: “This one’s mine,” Sooyoung says, eyeing the creature that just walked into the bar with disgust, fingers itching as she sees him smile charmingly at an innocent bystander—his prey for the night. The prey of the hunted, the prey of a dead man, the prey that will never be. Even from a distance, from the shadows, she can see the sharp canines, the hunger in his eyes.“Won’t you share?” Seulgi inquires, eyebrow raised as her hand rests heavy on Sooyoung’s knee. A reminder, a promise, something that makes Sooyoung tremble in anticipation.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] triades

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [triades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142073) by [florulentae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florulentae/pseuds/florulentae). 



This podfic was recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge Jinx, which was about matching sound effects. There are two versions available:

1\. full version with soundscape and music (17:47): **download[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/triades.mp3)**

2\. version without sound effects (17:27): **download[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/triades%20\(no%20sfx\).mp3)**

**Music:** Red Velvet - Peekaboo/Bad Boy (English version)

**Cover:** poppyseedfic

**Editing/music/sound effects:** the24thkey

This was a podfic I'd been meaning to make for a while, and such a fun multi-voice project! Thank you to pxssnelke, WaterMonkey and knight_tracer for helping me make this happen. I went a bit overboard with the sound effects, but it was fun. (Sound effect credits: [bar ambience](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/bar-hum-of-voices-lively-stockholm-sweden/), [blade being drawn](https://freesound.org/people/Mediapaja2009/sounds/162560/), [blade swing](https://freesound.org/people/Eponn/sounds/547037/), [snap](https://freesound.org/people/Snapper4298/sounds/177495/), [fire](https://sound-effects.bbcrewind.co.uk/search?q=NHU05008080), [shower](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/airport-public-shower-room-people-showering-washing-water-gurgles-in-drains-changi-airport-singapore/).) And of course, what better fit for a story like this than Red Velvet's spookiest songs. Thanks to poppyseedfic for the perfect cover, and to the author for giving me permission to record. <3


End file.
